


whispers in the dark

by caralilis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Not Evil, chara and frisk are seperated, thsi is a work in progress really, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: Have you ever had the experience of being forced to kill someone?





	1. title screen

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. enjoy

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:

HUMANS and MONSTERS

 

One day, war broke out between the two races.

 

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

 

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

 

-

 

Many years later…

 

-

 

EBOTT

201X

 

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

 

…

…..

…….

 

**UNDERTALE**

[Press Z or ENTER]

 

…

 

Name the fallen humans.

 

Chara **[ENTER]**           Frisk **[** **ENTER]**

 

T h e  t r u e  n a m e s

**[ENTER]**

.

.

.

 

Choose the human to follow

 

Chara   **[ENTER]**           Frisk    [ENTER]

 

C h a r a  ?

.

.

.

**[ENTER]**

 

-


	2. beware the hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: this story has no real direction yet.

The child fell into in a bed of flowers. 

Gold bloomed in the cracked surface, greeting the small patch of sunlight streaming through. The fragile petals had burst at the impact from the child, flying into the sky before eventually settling on their chest, rising and falling in sync with each breath. The crushed stems stained their pale skin with patches of green, mingling with the shallow scratches littering the child's body. Another indention lay next to them.

The child woke up slowly, groaning at the throbbing pain throughout their body. Wiping off the petals on their green sweater, they sat up and glanced around. Their chestnut hair stuck up at nearly every angle and their choppy bangs covered their eyes rather messily. Two prominent rosy spots rested on the child’s cheeks.

They slowly shifted from sitting to standing, brushing off the remaining grime from their legs. Wincing, they rubbed their knees-it seemed those hurt the most. They were were already beginning to bruise, the strawberry tinge fading into deep blue.

The child wobbled forward, like a fawn taking its first steps. The flowers parted around their feet, tickling their ankles, just where their socks end. Each step grew steadier and stronger than the previous, right up until the child stopped at the outer ring of the bed of flowers. Uneasiness filled them as they peered out into the dark. An eerie wind began to blow towards them, and with it came the sounds of overlapping words and whispers. The calls grew loud then soft then loud once more, changing with the breeze. The child strained to listen, but could only hear broken syllables.

“Pl...ave...us.”

A pause. The wind stilled.

“Ple...sa...us!”

A large gush swept through the room.

“Please…”  
The child craned forward, listening eagerly. A chill crawled up their spine like hands, settling on their shoulders.

“PLEASE SAVE US!”

And the hands shoved them forward, sending the child straight into the inky darkness.

-

The dark stretched on and on, pushing the child to continue. They run through, bumping into the walls often. It seemed it was more of a hallway than a room. 

They wanted to stop and turn back around. But the hands urged them forward, refusing to relinquish their grip. If anything, they clamped down harder, to point the child wanted to cry out. But they kept quiet, and kept running.

The hallway eventually opened up into another room. A soft circle of light glowed in the center, just a few feet from the entrance, but the room seemed to stretch on endlessly past that. The light didn’t emit much, allowing the walls to find refuge in the shadows and the ceiling to recede higher, enlarging the room even more. The vast emptiness around them led the child to step closer to the light.

Within the circle, a flower popped up. Nearly identical to the ones the child fell in, it’s yellow petals glowed with the white haze. 

The child jumped back. On the center of the flower was a face, smiling brightly.

“Howdy!” It bowed slightly. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

The child let out a shaky breath, inching back more. The hands forced them to still.

“You’re new here, aren't ya?” They nodded hesitantly. Flowey nodded too. 

“You must be so confused,” He crowed. “How about I help you?” 

The child forced themselves to relax. Flowey wanted to help them. Perhaps Flowey could get them home? It was worth a shot.

Flowey grinned widely when the child stepped forward. Almost instantly, they felt a pull in their chest. It tugged once, twice, then began to burn-under the skin, just left of their heart. It didn’t spread far, but the intensity caused them to cry out and grab their chest. Squeezing their eyes shut, the child bent forward until the pain receded to a dull ache, in tune with the thump of their heart.  
They cracked one eye open, then another. The red light shone through their bangs, forcing them to look up. They gasped in awe.

Just inches away from their chest was a glowing orb, pulsing slowly. It was small, easily able to fit into the child’s cupped hands. It was a vibrant candy red that lit up the entire room, revealing just how small it actually was. 

The orb radiated heat, a kind associated with an act of kindness or a mother’s love. It warmed the child's fingers and toes, leaving a soft tingling behind. The child reached forward, wishing to grasp the orb. 

It shot away from their hand.

The child jolted backwards and drew their hand back. The orb shuddered and followed suit. Curious, the child slowly lifted their right arm outward, away from their body. The orb crawled to right, blinking leisurely. Then they quickly brought their arm down. The orb zipped back to the center of their chest, hovering once more.

“That is your soul.”

The child glanced up at the flower, who gestured to the orb. “It’s the very culmination of your being.”

They continued to move their soul around, attempting various ways how as Flowey explained the way to make it grow. Love, apparently, would help greatly. The child frowned. They had never had much love in their young life.

“You want some love, don’t you? Here i’ll share some with you!” A quarter-ring of white seeds formed above Flowey, pointed towards the child’s soul. They shifted, uneasy, but Flowey continued talking.

“Down here, love is shared through little, white ‘friendliness pellets.’ Move around! Get as many as you can!”

The seeds glided slowly towards the child’s unmoving soul. They trusted Flowey, but the hands slipped from off the child's shoulders, tightened their grip on the child’s soul, and yanked it away, against their will. It felt foul and disgusting-like a snake constricting it's prey. It was then the child realized it. The hands on them were real and cruel. They cared not for anyone’s feelings but their own. 

The orb sputtered, dimmed, then retracted back into the child’s chest, where their heart thrummed in fear. They had betrayed the one person trying to help them. Flowey must be mad at them. They had played him and hurt his feelings. They were terrible. The child felt vile.

But Flowey didn’t seem angry-rather, he was placid, contemplating something in his head. His smile vanished, his face altering into something disturbing and malicious.

It was over in a second. Flowey was back to his smiling self, albeit more fake than before. He cleared his throat and cocked his head slightly, grinning as if he knew a huge secret. The child held their breath waiting to hear what the flower would say. The hands squeezed tighter in anticipation.

Flowey gloated. “You’re Chara, aren’t you?”

The hands on the child faltered, leaving an opening for Chara to run. So they ran, straight past Flowey and straight through the hands who were so desperately trying to regain control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: The Ruins


End file.
